Finding You
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: When Philly and Willa meet one night in a club he only learns her first name. Not being able to find her he starts to give up hope. Until he witnesses a horrible car accident... You know where this is going.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keepers.**

The loud music blared through the small club in Orlando. The bright lights flashed in synchronization with the music. The loud beats could be almost felt. A bright orange haired British boy attempted to dance in the small confined space called the dance floor. A timid brown haired girl sat near the edge of the room. A leather bound book placed in her lap as she wrote furiously in it. She slowly stands intending on getting another drink from the small bar across the room full of dancing bodies.

The boy exits the sea of dancing bodies in search of the bathroom. He walks towards where he thinks it is. He stares the floor for a minute too long. That's when it all happens. The first time they touch. The girl with the book and the orange haired boy. They crash into each other the drink spilling on both of them as they collide.

"Crap." The girl mutters looking at her ruined clothes.

"Well, now when I end up pissing myself no one will tell." He says with a small laugh.

"Ugh, ok.."

"Oh hey, wow you're really pretty, so what's heaven like?" The boy asks trying to use a pickup line.

"I wouldn't know I crawled out of the depths of hell." She replies with a snarky laugh.

"Nice comeback, I'm Dell but everyone calls me Philby."

"Hi, I'm Willa."

"So Willa, what are you doing here?"

"I'm actually just here to study the environment of a club for my psychology class."

"That's cool."

"Sure, so were you serious about that comment earlier?" She asks him with a strange look.

"Yeah, you are pretty."

"Not that comment, the one about you pissing yourself."

"Oh yeah I do need to use the bathroom." He tells her.

"Oh okay, well then you should probably go now." He slowly walks towards the bathroom.

From her spot she waves slightly. When he comes back out minutes later he doesn't see Willa. He searches the whole bar and comes to the conclusion that she left. That night when he goes back to his apartment, he falls asleep thinking of the amazing girl that he met only hours before.

They hadn't met again after that night at the club. He didn't go back in search for her knowing it wasn't her scene and she wouldn't be there. He searched for her, he really did but it's hard to find someone when all you know is their first name. He looked for her everywhere he even asked his friends if they knew her, but none did. He had lost all hope of ever seeing her again.

Then one rainy Sunday morning he was on his way to the public library when he saw it. A small blue car, being smashed by a large pickup truck. He watched in horror as the small car flipped over twice before landing in its original position. He knew he had to help whoever was in the car. He quickly pulled over and walked to the car in the pouring rain.

A girl sat in the driver's seat, she was bleeding and she looked broken. As he opened the door he realized it wasn't any girl it was Willa. He pulled her from the car as fast as possible before driving her the few miles to the nearby hospital. The doctors rushed her away and into surgery, leaving Philby to his thoughts in the nerve wracking waiting room.

Hours later the doctor came back telling him that Willa was stable and should be fine. He raced down the halls, door after door blurring together as he searched for the one that held a broken and injured Willa. He wasn't sure why he was so attached to a girl he had only met once but right now it just felt right. It felt right to him and that's all that mattered right now.

He sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair next to her bed for hours. Waiting for her to wake up, taking in all her features. Every little detail for future reference. As he watched her every move he realized just how beautiful she was, even if she had bruises and scratches covering her face. Eventually he rested his head upon the side of her bed and drifted into a dreamless sleep. Which is exactly how she found him, sleeping in an awkward position next to her. She shifted a bit and he woke up.

"You're awake." He says with a smile.

"Yeah, so why did you stay?" Willa asks.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and I found you again, I couldn't just let you slip out of my life again."

"Really, cause I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either." She replies timidly.

"Great so you won't slap me for what I do next then."

"Wh-" She is cut off when he stands and leans down to kiss her. She slowly returns the kiss before pulling away

"Wow, you didn't slap me." He says with a nod.

"Of course not that was amazing." She tells him with a smile.

"So Miss Willa what exactly is your last name?"

"It's Angelo, why do you ask Mr. Dell?" She mocks.

"Wow even in the hospital you still have the capacity to be snarky, I love it."

"Oh shut up."

"Only if I get a kiss." He says with a smirk adorning his features.

With out a second thought she leans up and kisses him wiping the smirk right off his face. And that is how it all started. The relationship that all their friends envied. The relationship that never faded.

 **So that ending was kind of bad. Also writing this it wasn't how I planned, but I like how it turned out. So review and I will write more for this pairing. Also I have other story ideas for the other pairings that I plan to write in the future. I will take requests for other stories. So just review and you will get more stories.**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **Vega!**


End file.
